


Cheap Imitation Midweek Challenge #8

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-31
Updated: 1999-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Cheap Imitation Midweek Challenge #8

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

 

CIMWC #8

**Cheap Imitation Midweek Challenge #8**

* * *

**BatAria by Storie**

* * *

**BatAria  
by Storie**

'You can't be serious.' 

'I mean it, Mac, the man can sing! He was doing it to be a jerk, of course. He got roped into the building project. He supports and publicizes building homes for the homeless, but it's not something over which he's willing to risk banging his thumb with a hammer. Somebody called in a favor or he wouldn't have even been there. But there we were, installing the porch railing, and he hammered his finger again - I think it was the only one he _hadn't_ nailed - and you know the man, he can curse in languages that probably haven't been spoken since those first days of chaos that cancelled the Babel project. But this time he didn't swear. He held his breath until I thought he'd pass out, and then he opened his mouth and threw back his head and started to sing!' 

'Opera.' 

_'Die Fledermaus.'_ Joe nodded with a very serious expression. 

'Methos.' 

'Alfred, actually, is who he purported himself to be, singing from a prison cell.' 

Duncan shook his head firmly. 'No.' 

'I'm telling you! One of the fellows working inside the house, finishing drywall no less, was a talent scout. He works with professional theatres all over the country and has contacts with several major recording companies. He wandered out onto the porch and just stood there gaping while Methos went right on singing. The old guy finally stopped and went back to work like nothing out of the ordinary ever happened. This fellow came over and introduced himself and told 'Mr. Pierson' he'd like to set him up for an audition with some friends of his.' 

'To sing.' 

'That's right.' 

'Professionally.' 

'I mean it.' 

'No way.' 

Joe tilted his head and shot Duncan an offended frown. 'You don't believe me!' 

Duncan barked a short laugh. 'We're talking about Methos, Joe, come one! The man's been a lot of things in his life, but a singer? Opera? Absolutely not!' 

'He's never been a singer. That is, he's never used the talent he obviously possesses to make a living.' 

Duncan shook his head. 'I'll have to see it to believe it. No, I'll have to see it _and hear it_ to believe it.' 

'I'll ask him next time we're all here together. Maybe he'll sing a line or two for you.' 

'So when is this audition going to take place?' 

'It's not.' 

Duncan's eyebrows elevated. 

'He turned down the man's offer. Flat refused.' 

'But why? If he really is that good, not that I believe for a minute that he is, but if he has any ability at all, why would he pass up an opportunity like that?' 

'Methos doesn't like being in the spotlight. You remember all the trouble he got into simply by trying out for that 'Wheel of History' game show. He's not interested in doing anything that might make him easy to find.' 

'At least that makes sense,' Duncan muttered. The glass en route to his lips stalled in midair, the hand rigid that held it, as Duncan sensed the presence entering the bar. 

'Here he is!' Joe grinned. 'You'll see, now. The old guy can tell you all about it himself.' 

Methos arranged his lower half on a stool and propped his upper body on the bar by two elbows. He turned a curious grin on his companions. 'Tell who about what?' 

Joe was already setting forth the usual. 'Tell Mac what happened earlier today at the Habitat house.' 

Methos frowned and wiggled the fingers of his left hand experimentally; there were Band-Aids on three fingertips and the thumb. 'I'd rather not,' he said. 'My carpentry skills seem to have deteriorated over the years. It was somewhat embarrassing to be out there maiming myself in front of people who actually knew what they were doing.' He gave Joe an unfortunate look. "My fingers _still_ hurt." 

Duncan laughed. Joe smiled. Methos winced and reached for the bottle Joe had placed before him. 

'No, not that!' Joe retorted. 'Tell him about the talent scout and your potential for a career in music.' 

Methos looked blankly at Joe. 

Joe straightened and huffed. 'Aw, come on Methos, don't do that. You know exactly what I'm talking about!' 

Methos turned his poker face to Duncan. 'Has he been imbibing this evening?' 

Joe emitted a noise akin to both a snarl and a growl. 'Oh, I don't believe this!' 

Duncan laughed. Methos smiled. Joe glared at them both and scrubbed at the finish on the bar. 

'And a good evening to you.' Methos released a heavy sigh as he stood. 'I'm looking forward to a good night's sleep after all that physical labor today.' 

'So I'll see you tomorrow, same place and time?' Joe's voice was more pleasant than his disgruntled expression. 

'No, no,' Methos said. 'I've had quite enough, thank you.' 

'I thought you owed a friend a favor.' 

'It wasn't that big of a favor.' 

'Of course,' Joe muttered. 

'A career in music.' Duncan giggled. 'An opera singer.' Duncan laughed a little louder. 'Methos?' He roared. 

Methos smiled and nodded at Joe and turned to go. As Methos reached for the door, Duncan's laughter abruptly died. Joe's face lit up and he grinned in triumph. Methos walked out the door without looking back, but Joe and Duncan both listened intently as the elder Immortal and his song faded away into the night. 

_Happy he_   
Who can see   
How to live with what must be.   
Happy he   
Who is free   
To live with what must be. 

* * *

Home 


End file.
